


Not The Same

by MontyKarl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Other, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete shows up late for the bachelor's party., with no gift or congratulations, just a heavy heart and mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Same

Pete was uneasy, he had contemplated for months on how to stop the inevitable, but was too soon out of time. He arrived late to the bachelor party, bearing no gift or congratulations, just a heavy heart and mind. He let himself in to find that Patrick was already cleaning up the various food and alcohol and cliche party favors, as he said his goodbyes to his brother and a couple of his brother's friends until tomorrow.

Pete waited for them to leave before walking over and tossing a paper plate into Patrick's trash bag. Patrick looked up surprised but smiling, and said, "I didn't think you'd show up."

Pete shrugged, "I wasn't sure I could make it myself."

Patrick nodded, smile still in place, " Well, I'm glad you came." Patrick continued cleaning for a moment as Pete eyed the  
unopened beers on the table, considering one (or two) and contemplating what he should say.

"So… Excited yet?" Pete asked, Patrick nodded.

"I am, like... I really am." Patrick spoke with a confident smile and a far off look in his eyes, and Pete's heart sank just a little bit more as he sat down on the couch, opening one of the barely cold beers on the table as he did.

"You sure about all this?" His question made Patrick stop and sit down too, looking at Pete. Pete just looked back and sipped.

"Pete....you know how long she and I have been together, you've seen us together...sure we had some rough patches, but,"Patrick paused for just a moment, "I love her Pete, I really do..."

"Right."

"No, I do." Patrick looked directly into Pete's eyes and Pete lowered his drink to stare back. "We're not you and Ashlee." 

The cringe was visible in both of them, but Patrick pressed onward, "We didn't rush into it, she's not pregnant, and...I don't think you'll have to drag me down the isle." Patrick halfheartedly smiled a the memory of Pete's wedding.

Pete tried not to think about that himself and took too big of a drink, forcing him to struggle to not cough for a moment. He finally mumbled something ambiguous in agreement when he saw Patrick still watching him. There was a silent pause in conversation before Patrick spoke again.

"I know it's late and I have a pretty big day tomorrow but...wanna watch Top Gun?"

Pete just nods, gripping the can in his hand so hard it crinkles as he tries to hold back the anger, the tears, the resentment towards his best friend. He understands why Patrick suggested the movie, he understands what he's trying to convey. Only, it's not the same.

Pete will always be Goose and Patrick will always be Maverick and not the other way around.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea if Patrick's really getting married.....you'd think he'd say something...but apparently not...oh well...here ya go anyway.


End file.
